Vespa Venatio
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Lizard: SG-verse. In a broken and barren Cybertron, there's only one terror of the skies, and they're keeping it that way. Rated M for robo-gore.


_Lizard: So...My sister has been asking me to write this for months now, ever since she saw this very disturbing documentary on insects and their, uh...tyrannical tendencies? This specifically is based on the Giant Asian Hornets, which, might I add, are extremely creepy little beasts...It's actually quite fascinating, but I won't bore you with all the scientific details ;)_

_What you need to know: Takes place in the Shattered Glass Universe, thus creepy evil Autobots_

_Vespa="Evening Star" Part of the Asian Giant Hornet's scientific name; Venatio=Hunting_

_Contains robo-gore and some disturbing themes_

_The 'g' and 'h' keys on my keyboard are bein stubborn, so if tose letters are missin anywere, I apoloize ;)_

_This story makes mention to a "Colony" which relates to some extensive theories I have regarding Seekers. Basically a Colony is a Seeker city, built with towering outer walls and a central spire, with sheer sides to all, meaning to fall is pretty much to die._

_Disclaimer: Transformers and all related material does not belong to me. It never will. I make no claim to it by writing this story._

* * *

Leaving the Colony to search for energon was a risk, but one that had to be taken. The dark grey and blue paint of a once glorious flying machine blended into the dreary night landscape as he hurtled over the abandoned Cybertronian cities. His scanners were focused on the ground, yet another risk, but it was the only way to find the energon his Colony so direly needed. He kept low, skirting the rubble and ground closer than he would once have even considered. Now, though, it may be all that would protect him from _them_.

Very little energy was left anywhere after the Autobot forces had ripped through, claiming every life, home, and cube as theirs, destroying entire provinces and leaving only suffering and silence in their wake. Now that silence was broken by the hollow roar of his thrusters, the power of which he once cherished and now despised. Their energy and sound would be the first to betray him, and he could only pray that _they_ weren't in the vicinity.

As he swept in wider and wider arcs around the Colony he landed only twice to gather the scarce energon he found, barely enough to fill two cubes. Not nearly enough for them all. When the horizon started to shift to a pale purple, he angled his wings back to the lone structure in the middle of a barren wasteland, his home. When he landed on the platform that lead inside, the guards opened the gates only enough for him to pass in. He dropped his load at their pedes, and swooped back to his own home in the center tower, exhausted from his hunt.

As the guards reclosed the gates, and he settled in to rest for the orn, no one noticed the pair of brightly gleaming scarlet optics that watched from a distance. A slow smirk spread across shadowed faceplates, and the light reflected off elegant wings as this new figure withdrew a small device from subspace, and attached it to the rubble he was perched on.

'_Slingshot to Silverbolt. I found 'em.'_

'_Brilliant. Return to base immediately, we have plans to make.'_

The Colony was unnaturally quiet, even the rumble of thrusters seemingly muffled by the tension in the air. Every Seeker and Seekeress was in energy saving mode, most recharging more than anything else. The last free Colony, the last live Colony in the Northern quadrant, they were among the last hopes for Seeker kind, and they clung to this as their final thread of hope.

For their race, they would fight.

For their race, they would survive.

Or so they hoped.

The alarm blared just as night set, and immediately everyone was awake, ready to flee should the overhead doors be opened. All went still but the blaring for some time, one thought on each processor.

_Who is it?_

Their answer came when with a loud boom and clang, the gates to their only exit flew inwards, the two guards following it down to the bottom of the crater. The echo of their descent was masked in moments by the thunderous roar of fully functional, powerfully built jet engines. Panic struck.

"I love it when they scream," a low voice purred.

Off-kilter giggling met his remark, "Think they wanna play, Air Raid?"

A wicked grin as red optics followed their prey's terrified flight towards the roof, "I don't know 'bout them, but I sure as Pit do. Ready 'flight?"

Fireflight giggled again and nodded, readying his thrusters.

The duo fell on the fleeing Seekers with deadly grace and stunning precision. Angling into a steep dive, Air Raid dropped down on a frantic red Seeker with a resounding crash of metal. In reckless abandon and twisted glee he grabbed the mech's wings and stomped one pede down on his back. The wings tore off with a spray of energon and agonized scream from his victim. Grinning, he watched the seeker fall, before turning midair and lobbing one of the wings across the Colony, into the terrorized mob. It perfectly sliced deep into the side of a Seekeress, and she fell with hardly a sound.

Fireflight swooped in lazy loops around a black and green seeker, who tried desperately to throw him off, but to no avail. At long last growing bored of the game, he swung up unexpectedly and drove his own sharpened wing into the Seeker's midsection. Energon dripped down even as his victim wailed. He grinned. With a showy spin, he threw the other off, and dove after him, catching him with a mighty yank that tore the arm out of its socket. He laughed and spun around rapidly to fling the screaming Seeker across the Colony.

Some of the Seekers banged on the upper doors that were meant to protect them, but now trapped them. Back on their sole entry, three more figures emerged.

"I disconnected the door controls. They can't escape now," spoke the middle creature.

"Well done, Skydive. Guard the exit. Slingshot, you know what to do."

The third and smallest flyer smiled pleasantly and launched himself into the fray. Silverbolt, at first watching with bored satisfaction, joined him soon.

Slingshot whipped heartlessly into action, cackling at the Seekers that fled before them. Catching a young Seekeress by the wing, he ripped her from her flight pattern, and tore through the sensitive paneling. She screamed and struggled, but each pull or squirm only drove his claws deeper. He watched in delight, before swinging her helm first into the Colony wall. Her body twitched, and then went still. Chirring in fascination at this, he tossed the broken body aside and moved on to the next unfortunate being.

Meanwhile, Skydive watched the chaos with calculating optics, lashing out a hand briefly to catch a Seeker around his back strut who flew just a cable's breadth too close, fingers breaking through the armor easily, and tearing into the wiring beneath. Dragging the victim back into his temporary lair, he lofted the terrified and shrieking creature high and squeezed. The Seeker's legs stopped moving, and the screams intensified while Skydive considered this curiosity. Placing a hand on the Seekers shoulder, he pulled, hard, and with a wail of tearing metal he entirely pulled the backstrut out. Energon sprayed in his faceplates as he held up the prize inquisitively, dropping the Seeker. After a moment he slung it over his shoulder and went back out to search again.

Silverbolt, apathetic and near boredom, was climbing, rapidly, towards the top of the Colony, his optics fixed on its highest point. He barely seemed to notice even as he grabbed a Seeker from midair and continued his dizzying ascent. When he reached his destination, far, far above the base of the Colony, he shifted his grip to the Seekers neck and considered its terrified gaze coldly. Two shots through the wings, and one to the thrusters elicited cries of pain and pleas for mercy, but Silverbolt was to preoccupied looking down, down, down to the crater's base. Lifting his ruby optics again to the soft blue of his captive, he let go.

And watched the Seeker fall.

A small smile ghosted briefly over his lips, and he plummeted downwards to continue the hunt.

In this way the brothers tore into the confusion with savage pleasure and grace, each toying, dancing, and killing without a care. A Seeker fired his weapon at Slingshot, only to have Fireflight rip him from the skies. Silverbolt was tackled by another, but without hesitation he grabbed him by the back of the neck and tore his helm from his shoulders. Air Raid dared them to shoot, and then shredded them when they tried.

In a matter of breems, bodies and energon carpeted the floor.

In a matter of only a joor, nothing stirred.

The brothers met briefly at the exit platform, before silently descending to the gory pile. Walking over the bodies as though they were merely dirt under their pedes, they searched around for any that would fulfill their purpose. It was easy enough, many of the Seekers who had failed to die on impact still groaned and twitched amidst their comrades. These were brought to Skydive, who almost lovingly repaired their worst torn leaks. He then lay them out, and withdrew from subspace a cube and a long thin line….

By the time the sun rose, the Aerialbots were speeding off, each carrying with them a load of energon cubes, freshly harvested.

In the Colony, silence reigned.

* * *

_Lizard: Anyone else notice how we always make the SG Autobots _way_ creepier than the Decepticons ever were? Huh, oh well...makes for some fun stories ;)_

_Side note: for those wondering, Growing Up Autobot is still very much alive, and I'm trying very, very hard to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!_

_Comments and Constructive Criticism are much loved :D_

_LIZARD OUT_


End file.
